kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Xtreme Memory
1= |-| 2= The is a special bird-like Gaia Memory that allows Kamen Rider Double to become CycloneJokerXtreme by changing from to in order to slide onto the Double Driver. It first appears when Philip is in mortal danger from being attacked by the Weather Dopant, and it digitizes him where Shroud confronts him about his mission to save the Earth. The Xtreme Memory's powers come directly from the true Gaia Memory and are accessed through the Crystal Server on CycloneJokerXtreme. It seems that the power source of the Xtreme Memory is wind power, as shown in the movie Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. To initiate its Maximum Drive, the , the Xtreme Memory is closed and then re-opened. A variation of the Double Xtreme, the , is where Kamen Rider Double inserts the Prism Memory in the Maximum Slot of the Double Driver before closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory. Not only that, this Memory can also absorb the power of wind, which makes Double evolved into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme, the finisher is a powerful version, the Golden Xtreme. History When Philip dissolves after his final battle as Kamen Rider Double, the Xtreme Memory which holds the data of his mind and body does as well. However, after Wakana sacrifices her life, she brings back the Xtreme Memory which holds Philip's body until his physical form is restored. Covering the escape of Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze from the Zodiarts of Foundation X, Double assumed CycloneJokerXtreme to engage the Unicorn Zodiarts Solaris, defeating her with the Bicker Charge Break. In the world within the Magic Stone, Double was automatically transformed into CycloneJokerXtreme when the Gaia Memory power stolen by Amadum was returned to him by Gaim. Among the first fourteen Final Form Heisei Riders, Double provided his Rider Kick to destroy Amadum. Sengoku Battle Royale An Xtreme Memory was also possessed by Double Army's Kamen Rider Bujin Double in the World of the Warring Period. As CycloneJokerXtreme, Bujin Double swiftly destroyed four attacking Dopants (Death Dopant, Bat Dopant, Spider Dopant, and Eyes Dopant) before engaging Bujin Gaim himself, having the upper hand until Armored Rider Zangetsu, thinking that he was attacking "Gaim", intervened against Bujin Double, leaving an opening for him to be defeated by Bujin Gaim. Gallery Xtreme Memory Live Mode.png|Xtreme Memory Live Mode Xtreme Memory Memory Mode.png|Xtreme Memory Memory Mode Appearances Notes * During the planning stages of the Xtreme Memory, an unfinished prototype was made. The prototype design has six slots for inserting Gaia Memories(The center slots holding proxies of two memories intended for the Form change) on each wing and working LED lights. But the design did not test well and the concept was re-worked so that the Prism Bicker could hold the memories and the Extreme Memory would be a single unit. The only aspect that remained with the final design was the "inclusion" of the Cyclone and Joker memories into the mold of the device.Kamen Rider Double Making Report File *Accurately, this was similar to Rider 1 & 2's Typhoons, where it absorbs the power of wind. *The name of the device has a pun double meaning as Ekustorīmu is "Extreme", but also has the word "torī" (lit. "Bird") as part of the word. (Eku-s-'tori'-mu) Thus, the bird motif of the Memory is a reference to that wordplay pun. References External links *TV Asahi's page on the Xtreme Memory Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Arsenal (W)